A Long Way to the Top
by Vilar
Summary: This is how Jess made to a CO in Green Earth and maybe it will explain why she and Eagle act the way they do with each other. Finally complete. Yay!
1. A Battle and a Decision

So, here's the deal. This is my first serious Advance Wars fanfic and my first posted fiction (non-original)here. I don't have english as first language so, forgive me for any grammar/spelling mistakes, please. 

I'm trying to explain the reason why Eagle and Jess have that tension between them as well as how Jess had to work hard to make to a Green Earth CO. It's before the first war (AW1). I'm still working on the idea, but I thought I should just post and see if I get any positive feedback. If I don't, I'll just drop it already.

Oh! I do not own Advance Wars characters. Any of them. And hopefully this story won't have any OC.

Read please. Review if you feel like. Flames are not welcomed, but criticism are. Well... if you have to flame, I can't really stop you, but try not to, ok? Thanks in advance.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Battle and a Decision**

"Here we go again" she thought as she saw her fleet of tanks approaching ready to roll on the roads going back to Green Earth bases. It was a hard battle and she managed to lose only 3 units out of the 15 that she had brought with herself. "Damn those mechs!" Jess thinks once again as she remember the trap around the mountain. Good thing her Anti Airs were ready to take care of the suddenly danger before any more damage was done.

But the problem was not just because she has lost 3 units. The problem was that, even though she managed to protect the city she was assigned to, somehow she had forgotten of asking permission to go. Again. She couldn't stand this anymore. Drake or Eagle were never around these days, busy patroling skies and seas. But yet, she still had to wait until one of them had given her permission to make any moves. As she approaches the base near the headquarter, Eagle was there, looking at her, infuriated. She let out a heavy and annoyed sigh as she sees the Commanding Officer, arms crossed in front of his chest, an angry expression - as always - in his face.

- You just won't learn, will you, Jess?

- I'm sorry... 'sir' - at this, she bites her tongue in annoyance. - But neither you or CO Drake were here and we had to protect that city from another Blue Moon attack. That city is very important, strategicly speaking to Green Earth and...

- What? Now you want to teach me how to do my job? I am full aware about the importance of that city, thank you very much! For what I can see, soldier, you are the only one who has no clue of how to do your function.

At the word "soldier", Jess fight the urge of punching him right on the face. She was a sub-comander and he knew full well that she had autonomy to take this kind of decisions. Fortunatelly, Drake appeared behind Eagle.

- Now, c'mom, Eagle. Jess did just right. I know she should have waited for reinforcements to come, but hey, she did a great job and now the city is safe! That's what really matters, isn't it, mate?

Eagle looks at him, then look back at Jess. Sighing annoyed, he finally says sarcasticly:

- Yeah, I guess I should be thanking you for not scrweing everything up, anyway. - then he walks away.

Jess had to take a deep breath and fight the urge to cry. Not of sadness but of pure anger.

* * *

It's been 3 years now since she started to work in the Green Earth military force. She make her way very fast until reach the postion of being a sub-commander. But why not a CO? Eagle. He had put her thourgh a whole bureaucracy to apply for a position as third CO in Green Earth. Drake had tried to put some sense in his friend's stubborn head, but his stupid pride wouldn't allow him to reconize the value of Jess to Green Earth. Even though it was pretty obvious that the country needed a land specialist and that was what Jess certainly was.

She and Eagle went to the same military school together. They took basic classes, but he joined the air force, as everybody knows, and she decided to be a vehicular expert. Eagle was promoted a Commanding Officer almost as soon as he got his degree on the military school and because of his dedication to serve the country, he was made the 1st Commander, the commander in charge.

Drake came afterwards. He was a former pirate with a lot of knowledge in what it was Eagle major weakness. The sea. The ocean was just a nightmare for the young pilot. Well, not only the ocean, water in general. Jess, who was promised to be made second in command was not all that great with naval units, so, as soon as Drake arrived and showed some interest in work for Green Earth military, Eagle rushed and asked the general if he could give him the spot. Eagle and Drake became friends after the captain saved the pilot from a hard time fighting Blue Moon forces in a snowy day. It was common knowledge that Blue Moon troops - Olaf's troops actually - were just unbeatable in the ice, but is also common knowledge that rain follows Drake everywhere. The rain saved Eagle's troops and made Olaf retreat again. So, that was how Drake took what it was supposed to be her spot. But she didn't mind at all, once the rainy man was also a good friend of her. It was quite impossible not become friends with that old sea dog.

* * *

- Did you hear the news, Eagle? - Drake was asking while they were in the main HQ officer.

- What news?

- Blue Moon has a new CO. Former Orange Star indirect specialist, Grit.

- Oh yeah? Hmm... That's not so good to hear.

- Nah, relax. He has a little bit more sense than old bearded Olaf, that's for sure. Have you noticed how Blue Moon attacks are getting rare?

- And you think it's because this Grit person, eh? Well, I don't care, as long as they leave my country alone.

Drake smiled good-natured. It wasn't really a war Blue Moon was leading against Green Earth. More like randon attacks in weak areas with no civilians around. And they weren't even Green Earth land to begin with. But they were near, and Eagle was afraid that if they had a base so close to the country they would attack it for real.

- Hey, look. I want to ask you something. - Drake started again.

- What is it?

- Why did you have to treat Jess like that? I mean, she did a good job, you know that she did. Besides, that girl is awsome, not only with tanks, but with AAirs, recons, rockets...

- You're her attorney now? - Eagle interrupted him brusquely.

- Easy now, mate. I'm just saying that... sometimes you can be a bit too hard on her, don't you think?

Eagle looked at him without answer the question. He got up from his chair and started to walk away. Before leave the room he turned to his friend and finally said:

- I know you're right, but you also know me. I know I should thank her, but I don't feel like. Don't ask me why, but she just... bothers me so. But if you want... - he put a light expression on his face - you could send her my apologies for my behavior back then. - and he left.

* * *

- So he said he was sorry, is that what you're telling me? - Jess was asking.

It was early night, around 7pm. Drake has found her still working at her office in some relatories about the earlier operation.

- Yes, he seemed quite honest about it as well.

- Ha.

- Seriously. Well... kinda honest. But... you know him, don't you?

- Unfortunatelly.

Drake smiled. Most of the times he found it funny the way his two friends used to argue about everything, but there were times when they actually seemed serious about not liking each other. This was one of this times. There was something strange about the way Jess was looking. She looked sad and somehow tired of everything.

- Drake?

- What?

- May I ask you a question?

- Sure thing, Jess. What is it?

- Do you honestly think that I can make to a CO if I stay here?

- What do you mean? - he looked at her with a puzzled face.

- Well... I've been thinking. I've been promised more than once a promotion. And every time, Eagle just had to step on and delay it.

- Look, about that...

- No, listen to me. I didn't care that you got the spot. At all. You deserved it. But that was not the only time he did it. You see... I think he really doesn't want me to be equal with him.

- But why?

- Heh... that's something you'll have to ask him. - Jess said rolling her eyes.

Drake looked at her almost guessing what was going on through her mind.

- I think I'm gonna leave Green Earth.

Yeah. He really had read her mind.

- Don't talk non-sense, Jess.

- I've received a call from Orange Star. Apparently, Nell is in the need to someone to train with one of their young Commanding Officers. I told her I was only a sub-Commander, but she told me that if I agreed to go train with him she would talk to the general and have me finally promoted.

- But... are you gonna stay there... forever?

- No. But I have to stay at least 3 years. Then I must decide if I'm gonna join them or come back.

He looked at her thoughtfully and worried. It's not that Orange Star people were untrustworthy, but the way things were going, with Blue Moon attacking neutral areas and even putting Green Earth and Yellow Comet in delicate postions he couldn't be so cool about a person as talented as Jess leaving Green Earth's force.

- I know what you're thinking and don't worry. If Orange Star ever show any hint of desire to attack Green Earth, I'll leave the place right away. I would never betrail my homeland. - she made a pause - But I can't stand deppend on Eagle to get promoted anymore. It just won't happen and I won't waste my time here waiting.

Drake sighed. She was right.

- Well. Then I think all I can say to you is good luck.

Jess smiled at her friend.

- It's more than enough coming from you, 'mate'.

- And when are you leaving?

- I have to call CO Nell first. Then I have to arrange things with General Oliver. Hopefully, next week.

- Are you planning on tell Eagle?

Jess gave him a serious look. She didn't answer him right away, but it was kinda obviously what was going on through her mind.

- Honestly, I'd hope you could do that for me. - she said after a while.

- Jess! You can't just leave without telling him! He's our 1st commander and...

- You really don't need to remind me that. - she seemed a bit upset. - Look, when the time comes, I'll see what I'm gonna do. So far, I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell him about my plans, please.

- Sure thing. - Drake said with not too much enthusiasm.

- Thank you. Now I have to finish this thing. I'm afraid we won't be able to have dinner together... I'm sorry.

- Nah, it's alright. See you tomorrow, mate. Take care. Bye.

Drake left the office still worried about his co-worker decision. More worried about what cnsequences it could bring to Green Earth. And even more worried about what Eagle would say once he heard about the news. Especially if he knew after she was gone. "Oh boy..." he thought. "This is not gonna be pretty."

* * *

So, that was that. I was planing on making a one-shot fiction, but it just got so big. Oh, and I use Notepad. Always! I'm aware that I'm not using the classic fanfiction style to make the dialogues, but I'm just more confortable writing this way.

Again, I'm sorry about any mistakes.

By the way, I'm ATF, from AWB and now AWRev. Hello, guys!

First non-comedy and non-scripted fiction. I hope it's not that crappy.


	2. Peace Treatment

Wow! I got 2 reviews already! And with positive feedback! Thank you guys! Well, it inspired me to keep wiritting, but again I got carried away. Maybe I can finish it next chapter. Again, sorry about the english. I'm actually not that bad with simple sentences, but when I try to create more elaborated stuff things get a bit harder. 

Anyway, I'm still using a different dialogue format. Sorry about that too.

**"blah"** thought

**- Blah** speech

Now, onto the story. Remember that I don't own Advance Wars characters. I would really like to own Eagle, even with his arrogance, but we can't have everything we'd like to, can we? P

* * *

**Chapter 2: Peace Treatment**

The day was grey and rainy. "And now the bastard keeps quiet on his place" Eagle thinks. Not that rain was good for him either. His air units had to use more fuel but if Olaf wanted to attack with this weather, Drake could easily take care of him. Maybe even... Jess.

"Damn Red." Eagle thinks while he watches the rain through a window standing inside his office. Drake's words were ringing on his head since the day before. He was rude to her and he knew he had to thank her, but he just didn't want to. He was what he was and he couldn't get any soft because of some sub-commander who wanted to be equal to him.

He heard someone knocking at his door.

- Come in. - He says without turning his back.

- Commander Eagle? - it was a soldier.

- What is it?

- We have a call from Blue Moon, sir.

Eagle turned to face the soldier surprised.

- What did you say?

- Commander Grit, from Blue Moon army, wants to talk to you, sir.

Eagle scraches his head confused. He decides to follow the soldier to the communication room.

- Do you know what he wants?

- No, sir.

- Oh well - he sighs - Let me just hear what this new CO has to say anyway.

They walk to the communication room. Grit's face appears on a video screen. Pressing a button, Eagle begins:

- Commander Eagle here. What do you want?

- Wow, he's not into chit-chatting, eh? Howdy, son! - Grit says good natured.

- Look, I have no time for trivialities, so just get to the point. - Eagle replies annoyed.

- 'Kay, 'kay. Well, look, commander, Blue Moon army would like to set up some sort of peace agreement or something. You up to it?

- What? Peace agreement? - Eagle sounds more and more annoyed - Look, can I talk to the bearded bastard who's trying to blow up my country?

- Easy there, commander! Olaf's not here. But he agrees that we have bothered you guys enough already. Don't know what the bearded one is up to, but hey, at least your country will be left alone.

- Do you know how long he's been attacking areas near Green Earth's big cities? - Eagle demanded.

The cowboy smiled at the pilot's angry face. Shaking his head, he just said:

- Look, you were the one who wanted to get straight to the point. I know that Blue Moon is being a threat for Green Earth for a few months now, but they're now willing to stop. I'm just here to ask you if you would agree on signing some document to make it official or not. It's a yes-or-no question, son.

Eagle punched the table near him infuriated.

- STOP CALLING SON! And, yes, I do know that I wanted to get straight to the point, but that still doesn't change the fact that...

- So, I take it as a no, right?

- No! I mean, yes! I mean...

- Howdy, commander Grit! - said a new voice behind Eagle.

Eagle looked back surprised. Drake was there.

- Oh! Captain Drake! Hi, 'mate'!

- Sorry about my co-worker here. Yes, Green Earth will sign the peace treatment with Blue Moon.

- Now we're talking! So, I'm sending you guys the paper Olaf wrote here. Make any changes you feel like and send it back to me by the fax thing. See ya later, sons. - smiling Grit turned off the video phone.

Eagle looked at Drake who was calmly waiting for the document Grit was faxing them. Annoyed he asks:

- What the heck was that about?

- What?

- What do you think you're doing, Drake? Who do you...

- Nah, relax, mate. Grit's a good guy. Besides, peace is all we want around here, isn't it? - Drake smiles as always.

Eagle breathed in deeply and then let out a heavy sigh.

- Try not to disrespect me in front of foreigns COs again, will you please?

- Oh... - Only now Drake realized what he had done.

Eagle was looking deadly serious at him.

- Sorry, I...

- It's ok. - his friend let out a small smile. - Just don't do it again.

Drake sighed relieved. The document was read and signed by the two commanders and sent back to Blue Moon.

* * *

While the commanders were dealing with the peace agreement, Jess was again patrolling a strategical city in the North of Green Earth. She went there early in the morning and had no idea about the end of the hostilities between the two countries. While she was rolling to the city, she called CO Nell to talk about her decision. Nell couldn't get more happy and promised her she would talk with the Green Earth general as soon as possible. In two days she would give the tank driver an answer.

It was when she saw a few soldiers from Blue Moon comming out from a forest. They didn't seem to be attacking but she ordered right away.

- Blue Moon infantaries at the forrests! Go, recons!

The recons went to the place their commander had indicated and pointed their guns to the soldiers, four, who threw up their hands in a surrender attitude.

- What are you doing here? Answer me, Blue Moon, scum!

The soldiers looked at each other in confusion.

- Green Earth Commander, ma'am! We are surrending. Our country no longer wishs to attack yours, ma'am!

- Who are you trying to fool here? Soldiers, take them to the base! - She ordered again.

- Yes, ma'am.

The Green Earth soldiers took the prisioners to the base while Jess was following them. Before going she said to the remaining troops:

- Do not leave this place. And if any Blue Moon soldier appears, make them surrender. If any of them react, shoot them.

- Yes, sub-commander Jess!

She left the troops and went to the interrogatory room in Green Earth bases.

- Wait here. I'll be right back. - she said to the soldier who was with her.

Smiling confident to herself, she thought "Hopefully, my last good deed to Green Earth as a sub-commander! Now, I'm sure even Eagle will have to gave in and compliement me!"

She went to the communications room and turned on the video phone.

- Sub-Commander Jess from Green Earh. I'm talking from Northen Leaf. Do you copy?

- Sub-commander! - a soldier answered in the main HQ communication room - Yes, this is Green Earth HQ.

- I have captured four Blue Moon soldiers and I'm about to interrogate them. What are CO Eagle or CO Drake's orders?

Confused, the soldier scrached his head. Eagle, who was still in the room appeared on the screen looking incredible angry at Jess.

- What the hell did you just say? - he demmanded.

Jess was taken by surprise seeing Eagle looking angry at her.

- That I have captured...

- What kind of idiot are you, Red? - he cut her off brusquely - Didn't you get the freaking memo we sent to you half an hour ago?

With her mouth open in surprise, she looked for it in the fax machine. There it was. A memo saying that Blue Moon and Green Earth had ceased all of hostilities and that she should get back to the capital. As a post note, she read: 'Do not capture any Blue Moon soldier if they surrender'. Blinking a few times she looked at the screen again.

- I... I wans't here... I...

- Damn it, Jess! How stupid are you? Release them! Now! And pray for Blue Moon not to take this as Green Earth revange act and start to attack us again! God, I can't believe it!

- I... I appologize, commander, I... - She said trying her best not to sob.

- Just be quiet already and do as I said. Then come back. - Eagle said in annoyance and turned off the video phone.

Once his face had disapeared from the screen and the room went dark she just closed her eyes and let two tears come out. Wiping them away, she got out of the room, acting recomposed and ordered her soldiers:

- Release the men. And tell the others that we are retreating to the capital. The war is over.

* * *

- By Neptune, Eagle! What the heck is wrong with you! - Drake asked him shocked.

- Oh, come on now, Drake! You're gonna tell me that I was wrong? I?

- Jesus! I can't believe you, man! I really can't! How could she possible know that the war was over if she was not at the office?

- And why, if I may ask, wasn't she at the office? She was the commander! She didn't have to be on the field! Am I the only one who actually know what a commander is supposed to do around here?

- Oh, so she is a commander now? - Drake asked him sarcasticly.

Eagle looked at him puzzled without answering.

- I thought she was only a sub-commander. And if I'm not mistaken, you even called her soldier yesterday! - Drake continued.

- Knock this off now. I know that she's nothing but a sub-commander and that this is probably the highest position she will ever reach, but when there's no CO arround it is her duty to act like the commander in chief. - Eagle replied, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

- You... you... you're hopeless, Eagle! - Drake said shaking his head sadly - I can't believe you still think like this after all this time.

Eagle put one hand in his waist looking questiongly at Drake.

- Why do you always have to act so protective with her?

Drake looked at him confused:

- What? What is that supposed to mean?

Mockingly Eagle just replied:

- Well, if I didn't know any better I would say that...

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. It was a soldier:

- Commander Eagle, Commander Drake, sirs. Sub-commander Jess is outside waiting to talk to you.

- We'll be there in a minut. - Drake answered and turning to Eagle - I want to finish this first. You were saying?

- It can wait. Now, I feel the need to unleash all my anger at someone who actually deserves it. - Eagle said walking towards the hall where Jess was waiting standing up. When Eagle arrived with his angry look, she just gave him the same gaze. Without telling a word, but with a firm resolution made, she had decided to let him start and throw all he had to say in one blow, so she would be able to finally take that load of her chest. No matter what, it would be the last fight between them.

* * *

Second chapter. Hopefully the errors are less worse. With any luck, just as bad as the previous ones. Anyway, feedback is appreciated. Oh, and don't get me wrong. Although Eagle is acting kinda like some sort of vilain, I like him. A lot.

That said, see you next time.


	3. The Last Fight

Talk about a while, eh? I'm sorry, but the infamous writer's block got me, heh. In fact this chapter was written weeks ago, but I just didn't feel like positng it because I can't get to chapter 4 (the last chapter with any luck) the way I want to. But I'll try harder. 

Many thanks here to 'MuTaNtFiSsIoN' for reviewing it and remember that I have yet to finish this. I hate when I read fictions abandoned by their autors and I'm doing the same thing. Shame on me... ;;

Well, well, let's get to the real thing. I do not own Advance Wars characters, I only have AW2 and AWDS. I'm gonna buy AW1 soon, but that doesn't matter here. Enjoy the chapter and forgive me again for my grammar/spelling mistakes.

-------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: The last fight **

As Eagle entered the room, Jess stood up and gave him the same angry look he was giving to her. But after he stopped as if daring her to say anything, she just recomposed herself with a deep sigh and waited for him to start. And he did start:

- What the hell are you trying to do, Red? Not thanks to you, Blue Moon decided to cease the attacks and you go and captures surrended soldiers? How stupid are you?

She didn't say a thing.

- I know you said you were not at the office, but guess what? That was exactly the place you were supposed to be! You say you want to be a commander but still act like a soldier! What the hell were you doing in the field? Can you answer me that? You are supposed to be in the office! You are supposed to give orders to your troops! Not to ride a tank or whatever you ride and play as a dumb infantary in the field! Are we clear?

She remained quiet, just looking at him.

- It seems I was right in the end. You just are not worth to be a Commanding Officer of Green Earth. In fact, I don't even know if you were supposed to be in this sub-commander position I gave to you. I might as well make you back to a soldier, seeing that you just can't help yourself and rush into the battle field alongside with your troops!

The silence was the only thing filling the room after his snap. Drake was looking at him behind his back shaking his head hopelessly. Jess just stared at him without saying a word. Fealing a bit uneasy with the lack of reaction, Eagle broke the silence once again:

- Aren't you going to say anything?

- I'm waiting the end of your speech, 'commander'. - Jess said with sarcasm in her voice at the word commander.

Eagle frowned. "What is she up to?" he thought a bit disapointed of the lack of an angry response from her. "Well, whatever it is, I'll buy it anyway".

- Well, I'm done. Got anything in your deffense, sub-commander?

She breathed slowly. Now it was the time. As much as she wanted to yell at him at the top of her lungs she decided to be superior at least for once. She wouldn't play his game. She would say what she wanted to, but she would do it her way this time.

- No, commander Eagle, I actually got nothing in my deffense.

- As expected... - he interrupted her starting to smirk sarcasticly.

- However...

He raised an eyebrow to her.

- ... there are a few things I would like you to hear.

Drake looked at her. She looked back and smiled as if saying "The time has come". Then he diecided to interrupt:

- Look, Jess, Eagle, I believe we had enough for one day. Why don't we...?

- Wait a minut, Drake. Let her speak. I do want to know what she has to say to me.

Drake shut his mouth looking sadly at his two friends. "Why can't they just get along" he thought with a sigh.

- So, you were saying? - Eagle demanded.

- I have no idea what kind of grudge is that that you hold against myself - she started calmly - I don't know if it's because I was better than you with the ground units...

- Wait a second, you... - He interrupted her.

- I thought you said you were done? - she asked him firmly. Biting his tongue he decided to let her finish.

- As I was saying, I have no idea why you hate me so much. And honestly, I don't care anymore. But liking it or not, I am a well trained vehicular expert and I am capable to be a Commanding Officer, God knows for how long. And you, commander Eagle, know it. You keep dragging me down, you keep getting in the way putting all sort of obstacles, but I know you know it.

She took another deep breath. Eagle was looking at her as if he was about to explode of anger. But he didn't say a thing. "Two can play this game" he thought.

- You have not to like me. But I would demmand respect. You yell at me in front of my soldiers, you boss me around as if I was nothing but a soldier myself and you act like a complete jerk wether I fail wether I success. And I won't accept this kind of behavior no more. - she finished.

- Oh, you won't? - it was his time - Oh, you won't? Well, now you listen to me, sub-commander as I also have a few things to say to you. As you can tell, I was not entirelly wrong when I didn't make you a CO. Do you have any idea what you have done now? You were about to re-start a finished war! You...

- Dammit, Eagle! - she losted her cool now - can you listen to yourself? I made a mistake, ok, I addmit, but honestly, tell me, was in my carrer in Green Earth's army everything I have ever done a mistake?

- I wouldn't say everything... but, pretty much 99 of the time... - he said with a superiour tone in his voice.

- Is that what you think? - she asked clenching her fists.

- I tend to say what I think most of the times. - he answered her back with a mocking smile in his face.

- Ok, then. Drake?

Drake blinked as if he was waking up from a dream... or a nightmare for that matter.

- Yeah?

- Take care of my troops from now on.

Eagle looked at her surprised.

- And you, Eagle... congratulations.

- What? - he was confused.

- You won.

- What the hell are you talking about now?

- I'm leaving next week. You will no longer have to deal with a worthless sub-commader. Orange Star will now have this crappy army woman as their Commanding Officer. Wish them good luck.

She turned her back and left the room leaving Eagle's eyes wide open and Drake's eyes full of tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bah. A dramatic ending. This is really getting angst-ish but I'll try to be less dramatic next time. A short chapter too. Told ya I was getting through writer's block.

I hope you liked, though. With any hope I'l finish this in the beggining of the next year, lol.

Feedback appreciated and good criticism too. Flame won't be appreciated but I can't do anything about it. Although I don't think there's any reason to flame me. Unless, of course, you're some sort of grammar-nazi. But I did say sorry about the mistakes, so...

Anyway, see you next chapter!


	4. Good Luck, Commander

So, I'm back again. Many, many thanks to VM for discovering this fic and reviewing it. I got a bit inspired and finally finished it, yay! Well, I don't think I have to beg your forgiveness again for my mistakes, do I? I will make mistakes. I just know I will. Bah, even those who have english as first language can make mistakes, why a brazilian couldn't? 

Anyway, this is the last chapter. I don't own Advance Wars characters, just the game. I'm aware that they are just characters in a screen, but I'd like to have Eagle. Will you excuse me?

* * *

**Chapter 4: "Good luck, commander"**

A week has passed since Jess and Eagle's last argument. Blue Moon had ceased its attack, as promised and Green Earth's soldier were starting to get dispensed from their duties, only remaining the most essential ones, the ones in charge of the regular protection of the country.

The situtation, though, was very tense after the news about Jess' departure had become public. Most of the soldiers who used to work with her showed sympathy, even though knowing that to her, the change was supposed to be a good thing. After all, she was finally going to be a Commanding Officer, the higher spot she could reach in her carrer so far. And they all know she deserved it. In the end, they weren't sorry for her, but for themselves.

In the past week, Drake and Jess went to have dinner together almost every night. They talked about how he should take care of the troops she was leabing behind, she giving him all the tips about how to deal with the ground fleet he was going to command now. He didn't tried to make her change her mind though. He wanted it a lot, but he knew it would be no use.

Eagle, however, never spoke to her again after that day. He avoided any accidental encounter by coming earlier to his office and waiting until it was very late to leave. He often had lunch with Drake, but even knowing about the dinners, Eagle never talked about them. Not even to tease Drake about some romantic interest, like he was trying to do in that same drastic day. He just wanted to make a joke out of it back them. But Jess wasn't a joke matter anymore to Eagle. In fact, Eagle believed that Jess didn't actually matter at all anymore.

* * *

By the end of that week Jess was going to leave. Packing her many gifts she got from her workmates and with the General's letter of recomandation in hands, she got prepared to present herself to Commanding Officer Nell from Orange Star. Drake offered himself to drive her to the airport where an Orange Star special fighter was waiting to get her to the country. 

- Drake... - Jess started in the car.

- Yes?

- Thank you for everything, my friend. I won't never forget you what you've done for me in my time here.

- Oh, come on, Jess, stop it - Drake smiled good natured - We both know that you will come back. It's just a training time after all.

- Not really - she sighed. - As long as 'you-know-who' remains the commander-in-chief I think I'd like to stay as far away from Green Earth as I can.

Drake looked at her surprised.

- Please, Jess, you can't be serious! You really going to let him win? You, of all people? Besides, I know Eagle will regret what he has done as soon as you leave this place!

- Oh yeah? - she asked not really beliveing her friend - Did he say anything about it?

Drake stopped. He couldn't really lie to her.

- Well... no, but...

- Face it, Drake. He hates me. I don't know why, but he does. And, to be honest, I think I don't really care about it anymore. He's just not worth it.

- See? You said yourself! He isn't worth it! You can't leave because of him!

- I thought you were his friend too?

- I am. But I'm your friend as well. So, I ask you, as a friend of both of you: do come back whenever you can, Jess. Don't let him be an obstacle. I don't wanna blame him for what you're doing.

- Then don't. It's my decision. There's nobody to be blamed for. Now, let's just drop this conversation, please. We've been avoiding this the entire week, I don't think this is the time to start an argument.

- Hah! I don't argue, mate. He does. - he winked at her.

- Ha-ha, very funny - she smiled at him, punching friendly in the arm.

But despite his smile in the end of the conversation, Drake was sad. "Oh well" he though. "She can always change her mind. Besides, I'll be here, trying to get some sense into Eagle's head. He's not a bad person and even being as stubborn as he is, I'm sure he knows how to reconize a mistake."

- We're here. - Jess interrupted his thoughts.

- Ok. - he stopped the car. - I wish I could wait until your plane leaves, but I have tons of paper work to deal with. - he said with a very disapointed tune.

- Don't worry, my friend. You've done more than enough. Thank you so much for everything.

They hugged for a second, then she left the car. Drake still had one last try.

- Could you at least visit me?

- Oh Drake - Jess laughed carring her suitcases - You're impossible. Ok, I'll come to visit you whenever I can. I promise.

- Great! - he gave her now the biggest smile he could.

- But... - she interrupted his happiness - ... I won't stay.

- It's ok. More than enough, as you said. Good-bye and congratulations, mate. - he smiled once again - You deserve it!

He waved good-bye and left. She still waved at the car for a few moments. Then she stopped and looked around her. Yes, she was going to miss her homeland. But she wanted to be a CO. Sentimentalism wouldn't get her anywhere near her dreams. She looked around once more. "Not even a goodbye..." Jess thought with a hint of anger, but a lot of disapointment too. With a deep breath she took her baggage and got in the airport.

* * *

The Orange Star fighter hand't arrived yet, So, she decided to sit and study a bit more for the test she was going to take about Orange Star's history, politics and geography. She was very concentrated in her books and notes when she heard a voice in front of her:

- Your airplane is here.

Startled, she looked up, only to get more surprised.

- Eagle? - She half-asked, half-exclaimed with her eyes wide open.

He just looked at her emotionless. They started at each other for a few seconds. Suddenly, he went to take her suitcases from the floor. Jess smirked.

- Can't wait to get rid of me, can you?

He didn't answer that. Annoyed at his attitude, she got up and took her baggage out of his hands.

- I don't need your help, thank you.

An Orange Star soldier approached them:

- Commanding Officer Jess, ma'am! We are ready to take you to Orange Star's headquartares, ma'am!

Jess smiled unconciously at the the lack of the word "sub". It sounded a lot better to be acalled just 'Commanding Officer'. Eagle was looking at them with arms crossed on his chest. Since she hadn't said anyhting to the soldier, he did it for her:

- She'll be right there.

- Yes, sir!

Jess looked at him furious and exploded:

- Who the heck do you think you are? Do you think I'm still under your command? Do you think you're still my boss? You little...

- Save me from the outburst, will you, Red? I just wanted to give the man an answer, since you started to trip after hearing your name just after the title without the prefix 'sub'.

Jess stopped. Still annoyed, but he had a point. Besides she wanted to keep her promise that they wouldn't fight again. Taking another deep breath she said:

- Thank you then.

- Well - he started towalk away from her without looking back.Enjoy.

"What the..."

- Wait! - she cried.

He stopped rolling his eyes annoyed, but still not looking back. "Darn it, why must this guy be so hard!" Jess thought now heavilly annoyed.

- Why you came here, after all? Just to ruin it one more time?

He thenturned backat her, a smirk in his face.

- Don't gave me this stupid ironic look of yours! You haven't spoke to me this entire week and now you just come to the airport, not to say farewell, but just to irk me once more. Don't you have anything else to do besides of making fun of my chance? Don't you have anything better to do?

- All I said was "enjoy". - he had the same look - How's that gonna 'ruin it' for you, as you put it?

- Oh, screw it, Eagle! You know damnwell how you said this 'enjoy' of yours. Mockinly, as if you were saying, 'enjoy it while you can' or something like that.

- The way you interpret my words is your problem, not mine. - he said matter-of-factly.

"Dammit! I promised myself I wouldn't do it again, but..." She thought while fighting the urge to another heated argument with her former boss.

- Farewell. - he interruped her thoughts.

She looked at him surpirised. He didn't have the sarcastic smirk or look on his face anymore. He just got back to the indifferent actitude. He turned his back to her once more and started to walk away again. She looked at his figure until he left the door. "What the heck was that?" she thought, confused.

- Ma'am? - the soldier called trying to get her attention. - Sorry to rush you, commander, but we need to get going now.

- It's ok. - she finally said something to the Orange Star man. - Sorry about that. I mean... oh, nevermind. Let's go.

They took off and got in the plane. Taking her seat, Jess looked throgh the window to see her homeland once more. Closing her eyes to hold back a tear who insisted to form, she sighed and smiled to herself. "I lied to you, Drake. I will be back. As the best CO Green Earth ever had. I will make Eagle choke on every word he ever said to me. I will come back to Green Earth."

- Ready to go, Commander Jess?

She opened her eyes and just nodded to him without a word. As the plane started to take off, she started one last time throgh the window, her mind racing to every memory she had from her childhood as an only child raised by a single father who had leuchemia, working ever since she was 6 to help in the house. Her father passing away two days before she graduated in the military school. Her days as a ground soldier, working with recons, then tanks and medium tanks. The years she had been waiting to be promoted and the constant denial in Eagle's public notes annoucing that they wouldn't promote anyone anytime soon. Drake being hired, she being denied again and every argument she have had with him ever since.

Jess closed her eyes again. "Dad. I made it."

* * *

A lone figure sitting on a motorbike on the airport parking could be seen in the end of the afternoon looking at a plane flying away. Putting on his googles, his so-called 'lucky' googles he smile to himself. 

"Good luck... commander."

_The End_

* * *

How's that for a cheesy ending? Meh, I actually liked it, honestly. I have this ending in my mind ever since I started to write this fiction. But I have to admit that it was a bit cliche and not very original. Oh well... maybe it was and I'm just to hard on myself. 

Anyway, many many thanks for every feedback you guys left, keeperofthescarf, ChessRules, MuTaNtFiSsIoN and my dear friend, Victory March! Not a huge amount of people, but I don't really care about quantity. Yeah, I'm cliche like that, lol. I'm all about quality.

Well, well, whenever I get the time (and the knowledge), I'll try to fix the atrocities I made with the poor english. But if you could understand, I'll be more than happy about my english. Not that good, true, but at least it serves the main languages purpose: communication.

That said, I hope I can write another serious non-scripted fanfic again. I actually have some ideas, but since I have a lot in my mind right now I don't think I'll have the time to work on them.

Blah! Why am I still talking here?

Long story short: Thank you all and I hope you liked!


End file.
